doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
3ª Temporada (SC)
A Segunda Temporada da Série Clássica de Doctor Who foi ao ar entre 11 de Setembro de 1965 e 16 de Julho de 1966. Ela é consistida de dez arcos e quarenta e cinco episódios. Esta temporada é marcada por extremos. Com doze episódios, The Daleks' Master Plan foi o arco mais longo na história da série até ser superado pelo arco de catorze episódios, The Trial of a Time Lord em 1986 (Apesar de alguns considerarem esta história como quatro arcos separados sob o mesmo título); o arco de único episódio, Mission to the Unknown, continua a ser a mais curta história de Doctor Who já televisionada (sem contar os vários mini-episódios produzidos desde 2005) e é o único em que nem o Doctor nem quaisquer companions aparecem (esta designação, porém, é controversa, pelo o seu papel como um prólogo para The Daleks' Master Plan que o torna mais como um décimo terceiro episódio desta história, do que como um autônomo). A temporada também teve o maior número de companions diferentes (sete) e produtores (três). Esta foi a temporada mais longa, com 45 episódios. Ela também contou com a primeira aparição do ator Nicholas Courtney, embora não em seu papel mais famoso como o Brigadeiro. Esta foi também a temporada de The War Machines, sendo até hoje, a única história na televisão em que o tabu de nunca se referir directamente ao Doctor pelo nome de "Doctor Who" foi quebrado. Nos bastidores, ela foi destaca pela partida de Verity Lambert, a produção imensamente cansativa de The Daleks' Master Plan, e os preparativos para a partida de William Hartnell - incluindo a intensa discussão sobre como lidar com tal mudança sem precedentes de um ator principal em um show no auge de sua popularidade. A maioria dos episódios desta temporada são considerados perdidos, embora três arcos, The Ark, The Gunfighters e The War Machines, existem em forma completa. Episódios 'Notas' *Todas as histórias tiveram exatamente quatro episódios por arco, exceto Mission to the Unknown (um episódio) e The Daleks' Master Plan (doze episódios). Até The Gunfighters, cada episódio tinha o seu próprio título, mas começando com The Savages, títulos globais de história foram introduzidos. Elenco 'Recorrente' *O Primeiro Doctor – William Hartnell *Vicki – Maureen O'Brien *Steven Taylor – Peter Purves *Katarina – Adrienne Hill *Sara Kingdom – Jean Marsh *Dodo Chaplet – Jackie Lane *Ben Jackson – Michael Craze *Polly Wright – Anneke Wills *The Monk – Peter Butterworth Atores convidados *Maaga – Stephanie Bidmead *Marc Cory – Edward de Souza *Achilles – Cavan Kendall *Bret Vyon – Nicholas Courtney *Rei Charles IX – Barry Justice *Zentos – Inigo Jackson *O Celestial Toymaker – Michael Gough *Ike Clanton – William Hurndell *Chal – Ewen Solon *Major Green –Alan Curtis Histórias que se passam nesta temporada *ÁUDIO: The Anachronauts (durante The Daleks' Master Plan) *PROSA: The Little Drummer Boy (durante The Daleks' Master Plan) *ÁUDIO: Home Truths (durante The Daleks' Master Plan) *ÁUDIO: The Drowned World (durante The Daleks' Master Plan) *ÁUDIO: The Guardian of the Solar System (durante The Daleks' Master Plan) *ÁUDIO: The Perpetual Bond (entre The Daleks' Master Plan e The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve) *ÁUDIO: The Cold Equations (entre The Daleks' Master Plan e The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve) *ÁUDIO: The First Wave (entre The Daleks' Master Plan e The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve) *PROSA: Salvation (entre The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve e The Ark) *PROSA: Bunker Soldiers (entre The Ark e The Gunfighters) *ÁUDIO: Mother Russia (entre The Gunfighters e The Savages) *ÁUDIO: Tales from the Vault (entre The Gunfighters e The Savages) *ÁUDIO: Return of the Rocket Men (entre The Gunfighters e The Savages) *PROSA: The Man in the Velvet Mask (entre The Savages e The War Machines) *PROSA: The Rag and Bone Man's Story (durante The War Machines) Adaptações e merchandising 'Home mídia' 'VHS' *''The Ark'' (1998) *''The Gunfighters'' (2002) *''The War Machines'' (1997) *''The Hartnell Years'' (1991) (The Celestial Toymaker episódio 4 - "The Final Test") *''Daleks: The Early Years'' (1992) (The Daleks' Master Plan episódios 5 e 10 - "Counter Plot" e "Escape Switch") 'Outros VHS's' *''Galaxy 4'' (1999) *''Mission to the Unknown'' (2000) *''The Myth Makers'' (1998/2006) *''The Daleks' Master Plan'' (2003) (episódios 1,2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9,10, 11 e 12/2 partes) *''The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve'' (2001) *''The Celestial Toymaker'' (1999) *''The Savages'' (1999/2008) 'Lançamentos em DVD' 'Livros' *''Galaxy Four'' *''The Myth Makers'' *''Mission to the Unknown'' *''The Mutation of Time'' *''The Massacre'' *''The Ark'' *''The Celestial Toymaker'' *''The Gunfighters'' *''The Savages'' *''The War Machines'' 'Áudiolivros' *''Galaxy 4'' *''Mission to the Unknown/Daleks Master Plan'' *''The Myth Makers'' *''The Massacre'' *''The Celestial Toymaker'' Links externos *''Guia da Terceira Temporada'' no site oficial da BBC en: Season 3 es:Temporada 3 (DW-C) Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Temporadas da Série Clássica